Criminal
by Multiverse0213
Summary: Jane should not be on earth. People may get hurt. Reggie and Amber Fluff


Criminal

This is my fanfic for the Neighbors. I love Reggie and Amber together and I detest Jane! So here is my solution to the problem, enjoy! Also for all you Whovians I put in some stuff for you too.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Neighbors I wouldn't be writing this!

* * *

Amber was sitting outside on the curb in front of her house. Jane and Reggie were in his condo being friendly as ever and it made her want to throw up. Reggie was supposed to be her's, however he was drawn to her like a magnet. Literally! She was refusing to let tears spill though. She was a big girl.

She stood up when she heard the distinct sound and looked up.

"Really! this is like the 5th time that a spaceship has shown up in New Jersey in the past year does nobody notice them!?" she asked to the sky. "What are you gonna do now huh take away my brother too? You've already taken the person I love most!"

The second she finished a man Flashed in front of her. He was wearing a brown tweed jacket, suspenders and a bow tie, "No I am not here for your brother. There is however something going on here that isn't right."

She wasn't sure how to respond, so Amber blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "You look like the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor Who?" he flashed her a smile and she chuckled a bit, "I decided that if I was going to be an alien coming to earth I would want to dress for the occasion."

"Well your face looks like the 10th but you are dressed like 11. I would work on that next time." She retorted with a sarcastic undertone.

"All you humans look alike to me. Be surprised that I don't look like somebody else entirely!" He said back "I by the way am Carson Collins."

"Did you choose that name or is it your real one" Amber asked wondering if all Zavronians had normal names, or just Jacky.

"It's my real name," he answered, "but back to why I am here. Your boyfriend."

"What about him?"

"That girl that he has been so close to, she is a criminal. She shouldn't be here!"

"What?" she asked confusion crossing her face.

"Come with me we need to tell somebody before anyone gets hurt."

Carson grabbed Amber's hand and pulled her into the Bird-Cursy household. What they saw made amber feel even sicker. Reggie and Jane were sitting on the couch and she was obviously flirting with him. The worst part was that he did nothing to stop her.

Finally he looked up. "Oh hey Amber." He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled and backed away from him.

"What? Amber, are you Ok?" he walked towards her again.

Carson stepped between them and said "I believe that she said 'Don't touch me'" in a perfect mimic of Ambers voice.

"How did… wha… How did you do that?" Reggie asked.

"That is my party trick. Everybody's got one," Carson answered, "Now it would also be nice if you stepped away from Jane as well."

Reggie did as he was told.

"Now call a family meeting."

"Why should I listen to you?" Reggie asked in an aggressive tone.

"Because I am an official of Zavron, and people could be in grave ganger right now," he raised his voice, "Now call a family meeting"

That was when Reggie blew the whistle.

"OK. Now that you are all here," he said scanning the room, noticing how each person was sitting on the couch, but Amber, who was curled up in the corner of the room, "I would like to tell you why I have called you all here."

"Yes. Why are we here," Larry Bird asked raising his eyebrows.

"That girl. Jane. She is not your son's soul mate." Carson explained.

A collective 'What?' rang throughout the room.

"He was born on earth" Carson continued, "He wouldn't have a soul mate. She is an imposter!"

"What do you mean?" amber asked from the floor.

"She's a convict!" he said, "She created a magnet that could attract boys. She uses it to pretend that she is a person's soul mate and then takes all of their money. She has done it 14 times!"

Everybody looked at Jane and back at Carson.

"She saw an out of prison and left." Carson stepped forward and Jane bolted. He pulled something that Amber thought looked like a sonic screwdriver, out of his pocket and aimed it at Jane. Just like that she stopped moving, frozen, as if she were a paused image on a TV.

"I will be taking her back to Zavron," Carson said, "She won't be out for a long time. Enjoy yourselves." With that he took Jane and left. Seconds later they could hear the ship overhead.

The room slowly emptied, save Reggie and Amber who was still on the floor in the corner of the room.

Reggie walked over to Amber and said "I'm sorry"

"It's OK. I may have reacted poorly to the situation. But I have a reason!"

"What is it?"

"I've never told a boy this before, but, I love you."

He leaned in and pressed a short kiss to her lips. "I love you too, but you already knew that."

And with that she grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him again. When she pulled away she said "Girly romance novels called. They want their cheesy line back." She smiled and he cut her off with one final kiss.

* * *

So what did ya think? Did I do the show any justice? I don't have any fics to go off. If you like this show write because I will read and give many positive comments! Check out my other stories too!


End file.
